Treading in the Garden
Log one What I saw today...it was disturbing. I just keep replaying it in my mind. The man, he was so scared, as scared as I've been! But even the insane ones know you can't reason with the beast. He was on his knees, and he lay out his weapon in front of him. He said things like “he needed it”, and “maybe he could repay it back,” but that thing, that...monstrosity! It charged at the man, and bashed his head in. As I witnessed the event in one of the chambers I found this journal right outside the chamber. It belonged to a doctor whose name I can't quite pronounce. After reading some of the passages I looked up, and noticed the hulking one had left the newly mangled corpse alone to go back to its main guardian job. I opened up the doors, and crept out making sure each step taken made no more sound than that of a butterfly's wings. Once I made my way over to the rotting body I bent down and picked up the single barrel that lay in front of him. I picked it up and discovered it was much lighter than I had presumed. I had never really held a gun before, or at least I believe this to be true. My vision is very...foggy. All I can remember is the farm house I grew up in. I began my journey down the hallway, and sneaked under one of the rising/declining doors. Like most of them this one is failing to do its primary objective, and is stuck in the middle like some kind of limbo. I stood up straight and prepared for any attackers that may be present. To my luck I was alone in the vast theater. I walked around a bit exploring some of the disgusting art on display. The theater always felt different than some of the other places. I could always hear the laughter of a man...a childish aspect to it that you would probably see in some kind of horror movie. After viewing the teary exhibits I exited into the casino. There was a gambling center where I had set up my camp. My rations: Beans, chips, and Merlot. I'm livin' the good life. I threw down my looted weapon, and curled down on my blue indented mat. Hopefully tomorrow will be a better day. Log Two Everyone here...everything! They're all alive! This machine....it attacked me. I didn't know engineering was so advanced. The man, the leader of this place- he's gotten everything rigged up. He knows who you are. He knows where you are. And he can predict your every move. It's like he's toying with me. One of his automated machines sensed me trying to steal **** dollars. Fumes were rising from the metallic wonder, almost as if it had lungs itself. It put two bullets straight through my back. Luckily I found a med kit with a few supplies, but I managed to subdue the lodged iron. I saw one of those crazies playing hide and seek with a camera. He lost. A whole flock of em' ganged up on the poor bastard. I'm trying to learn more about this machinery. If only there were a way to hack into them... Log Three The things there doing. Arguing. Fighting! It's inhumane! It feels like their veins are filled with the substance. They thrive on the stuff. But thing is it's powerful. I won't go near it- no way. I can't be all jacked up on it like they are. I walked into the nursery no more than 3 hours ago only to find a woman cradling a revolver like it was her newborn. Edged on the barrel “Bill and Elaine forever”. Then she...she put the bloody thing in her mouth. I looked away I just couldn't watch any longer. What ever it is it gives them power. Power I might need to survive. Maybe if I just took a little... Log Four Left or right, left or right I can't choose! Both of them seem so tempting! The bandit wants to recruit me, but the leader- he can provide. This war is like a sandwich, and I'm the turkey. It feels like whatever path I choose I end up breaking all forms of morality. No. They're not human. At least not anymore. The leader is...untrustworthy. How do I know? I go up there, do his dirty work, then get hit in the back of the head with a lead pipe. I listen to the rebel. On the radio. He talks 'bout his family, and how the leader will trade the lives of everyone in this stink hole. His tales are depressing. I think I've made my decision. Log Five I finally did it today. I tried the drugs. Jolted me like a roller coaster, but I pulled through. I feel it connecting with me. With my soul! I must find a way to control it. It's startin' to make me loopy. I see visions of people hanging themselves, and even a man who beat up another man for his fish. His fish for gods sake! God. That's a touchy subject. Especially with the leader. He rants on the intercom how God has destroyed the lives of millions. How he is god. With all this fancy equipment, and men at his side I'm startin' to believe him. Log Six I'm staring at one of those big things. They're different. They seem like this looming monster, but they have the most morality. They are the sane ones. The intelligent ones. I was in medical when I saw 4, 5 guys ready to put the smack down, and he charged right through 'em like paper. It saw me right in the open. And it walked right past me. Why? This place keeps getting weirder. Those eyes! They looked right into mine. I could feel their pain. Their helplessness. They've been granted the gift of protection, but at what cost? The destruction of everyone around them? Whenever I close my eyes I see them staring back at me. God it hurts! My body hurts. The syringe it's...it's in my arm, and face, and stomach! I wonder how long it'll be until I lose my overall sanity? Log Seven They think this is funny. Putting on masks. Prancing about thinking they're safe. From the big ones. From each other! From me...no! I will put up with this no longer! They are the prey, and I am the hunter! I can feel the blood rushing through my body. It speaks to me. It tells me not to worry. All I have to do is survive. Capture. Defeat the hulking ones. Defeat the leader. The bandit. This whole goddamn city. Then I may rejoice. I've got one of them machines. It keeps me safe. I hear it throughout the night like some kind of automatic buzzer. And whenever I hear the screams of the unexpected I can't help but form a smile on my face. Log Eight I've finally killed one of them! I was looting dental when I heard the loud “KLUNK KLUNK KLUNK”. I jumped up and down like a giddy school girl! I got into position, and while it walked by I popped out and blasted it in the face. Scum didn't know what hit 'em. I took my knife, and cut him open. I crawled inside, and enjoyed a good nights rest. In the morning I cut his arm off then drank whatever came out with honey tea. I used the mug that said “Enjoy your stay”. I laughed at it. I laughed at it for hours, and hours until my stomach started to cramp. Her though. What to do with her? WHAT TO DO?? I know! I'll make her a surprise! She'll be so grateful she'll just fork it over...did I mention blood makes damn handy ink? Log Nine I'm writing this as I run away from the ungrateful lunatics. I'm entering one of those passages to get through different areas of this place. I just closed the door, and sealed it shut. I can hear them pounding on the door, and it sounds like music. I'm afraid this might be my last record. I just threw up what felt like feces, but was actually a slug. Damn thing! I took out my single, and shot the hell out of it. I keep shooting so why won't it go away! I start to close my eyes, but open them. I can't be subdued that easily! I've survived this long, haven't I? I just sit back, and take out my last cigarette. I hold it up to my finger, and it catches fire. This place, this...thing. It's magical. It's....hold on. It's turning on! I must write it down. Write it all down!! “So you thought you could outsmart me foreigner? Outsmart Rapture! You are just an imposter underneath your layers of skin. Like many others of your kind you have failed to learn the secrets of this great utopia! You ,sir, are a lowly parasite...and Andrew Ryan will expel you and send you back to the dark sewer you came from!” Category:Video Games Category:Mindfuck Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story